Le Petit Pianiste
by TinyTauby
Summary: Il lui semble que c'était hier qu'il entrait pour la première fois dans le studio 24, le studio des Bad Luck durant les deux ans vécus sous le label NG Production. Mais ce soir il a 21 ans. Ce soir cinq ans ont passés en quelques secondes. Et ce soir, il est l'homme le plus triste au monde. OS


_**Crédits : **« Gravitation » et ses personnages sont la propriété de Maki Murakami._

_Merci beaucoup à **Chawia** pour avoir corrigé les quelques fautes. Je vous recommande vivement ses fanfictions._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Le Petit Pianiste**_

* * *

Les applaudissements retentissent et le rideau se baisse. Suguru quitte la scène.

Là encore, le triomphe est au rendez-vous et la passion embrase la salle. Mais l'habitude et la lassitude ont remplacé la flamme qui brûle chaque artiste à la sortie de scène. Le public n'est plus que décor, et le prestige pure farce. La reconnaissance et la réputation que désire l'artiste sont tout à lui, pourtant ce soir encore, alors que dans la grande salle luxueuse les spectateurs applaudissent à s'en brûler les paumes, Suguru rentre dans sa loge sans un regard en arrière, lassé et indifférent. Dans la pièce aux lumières tamisées, les éloges fleurissent entre les bouquets sucrés et les boîtes de chocolats. Entre les partitions éparpillées, des lettres d'amour parfumées se meurent.

Il n'en a que faire.

Allongé sur le canapé de velours, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée, il observe avec attention un large cadre en verre accroché sur la porte, objet fétiche qu'il emporte avec lui en tournée, à chaque représentation. Sur l'énorme tirage de cette photo, trois jeunes hommes se regardent avec complicité. Les années Pop sont bien loin derrière, mais cette seule affiche suffit à redonner à Suguru un semblant de sourire.

Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il peut se souvenir avec exactitude de la voix satinée de Shuichi Shindô bien qu'il ne l'a plus entendue depuis des années, des paroles minables de celui-ci, des mélodies composées. Il pourrait les réécrire, là, à la note près tellement ces années lui collent à la peau. Il pourrait rembobiner dans son esprit les éclats de souvenirs qui lui restent, les idées farfelues des managers, les attitudes puériles de Shindô, les sages paroles d'Hiroshi Nakano, son allure de _bad boy_ qu'il trouvait si séduisante. Il lui semble que c'était hier qu'il entrait pour la première fois dans le studio 24, le studio des Bad Luck durant les deux ans vécus sous le label NG Production.

Mais ce soir il a 21 ans. Ce soir cinq ans ont passés en quelques secondes. Et ce soir, il est l'homme le plus triste au monde.

Alors ce soir, alors que la salle se vide progressivement et que les loges se ferment, il décide de s'offrir un cadeau. Un moment de répit dans cet univers mondain qui le répugne tant. Il allume une cigarette et la laisse se consumer dans un cendrier qui traîne, il met en route le seul CD des Bad Luck qu'il possède encore : leur dernier, en format collector. L'enceinte qui murmure, l'odeur âcre qui emplit la pièce, Suguru ouvre les lettres, une par une et les lit sans vraiment les lire. Toutes identiques, elles narrent des nuits folles de plaisir fantasmées, des poèmes médiocres et des vœux d'amour. Tout ce qu'un homme pourrait vouloir faire à une femme, offert à lui sans pudeur sur le papier.

Alors qu'au bout de plusieurs pages il sent le sommeil le posséder, sur le sofa jonché de papiers froissées, une lettre sibylline le fait vibrer comme jamais.

L'écriture est penchée, sensuelle, masculine, et le papier rêche sous les doigts délicats du pianiste.

_« Probablement que cette lettre se perdra au milieu des autres, mais ce soir j'ai besoin de t'écrire._

_Je n'ai jamais aimé la musique classique, comme si ce genre était trop abstrait, trop spirituel pour moi. Mais un soir où je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé d'aller te voir. Je me suis assis au premier rang, et pendant deux heures je t'ai regardé, je n'ai rien écouté de ce que tu jouais, je t'ai regardé sans cligner des yeux. _

_Ton visage était grave, fatigué, tu n'as pas souri en entendant ces centaines de gens t'applaudir, tu es resté indifférent. La peine dans tes yeux m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard porté en plein cœur._

_Alors le lendemain j'ai à nouveau pris un billet et je suis revenu._

_Et là j'ai écouté. Ta musique était si triste, si torturée. Les notes étaient joyeuses et bondissantes sur le papier, mais sous tes doigts le piano pleurait. Ton cœur semble émietté et la passion s'est comme éteinte. La rose sans eau dépérit, et te voir te faner de pareille façon me détruit. _

_Si autrefois ton jeu était léger et passionné, il est toujours aussi beau mais ce n'est plus que du mimétisme de ce que tu étais ; je t'en prie ne te perds pas en chemin._

_J'aimerai venir t'écouter encore, alors je t'en prie, souris pour moi, petit ange. Ne laisse pas, comme à moi, la musique ronger ta jeunesse. »_

Ce morceau de poésie, cet instant volé sur une feuille de papier lui fait l'effet d'une partition lyrique un soir de violent orage, et les larmes coulent sur ses joues pâles. Cela faisait des mois, voire des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette petite lueur d'espoir, ou entrevu cette infime preuve que le monde n'est pas complètement corrompu. Quelque part dans cette ville sale et bruyante, une mélodie arpente les rues dans la tête d'un homme, ou plutôt d'un artiste, brûle ses sens et consume son esprit jusqu'à ce que, au détour d'un couloir de théâtre tapissé de velours rouge, le papier vienne se froisser entre les doigts du petit pianiste, et se mouiller sous ses pleurs.

* * *

Les dernières notent retentissent sous les doigts de Suguru et ses yeux brûlent de larmes amères.

Le retour en arrière n'est plus possible, sa jeunesse est bel et bien partie en fumée, rongée depuis des années par des heures de musique sans âme. Il a beau essayer de cracher tout ce qui lui sort des entrailles, la flamme s'est éteinte et ses mains sont ridées. Il n'a que 21 ans mais il est pourtant déjà vieux, avachi, fatigué de vivre et son corps s'atrophie. L'asphyxie le prend aux tripes un peu plus chaque soir sous les projecteurs, dans cette salle où seule la scène est éclairée d'une lumière aveuglante et où dans le noir des yeux l'observent, impudiques.

L'encre a continué de couler sur le papier rêche, tandis que dans le fond de la loge une cigarette se consume dans la nuit.

Une seconde lettre est arrivée, et un bouquet.

_« Ces inutiles épistolaires remplissent un carton entier. La plupart je ne les envoie pas. Pourtant je continue à t'écrire, sans savoir si cette feuille glissera entre tes doigts un jour. Autour de moi on dit que j'ai perdu la raison._

_J'espère que tu aimes les roses._

_Cette après-midi en passant devant un fleuriste j'ai vu ce bouquet, il m'a fait penser à toi. Si belles, si fragiles et si pourtant piquantes. J'ai toujours admiré ta force de caractère, ton sang-froid et ton talent. Je me sens si insignifiant lorsque je te vois sur scène, admiré par tous ces gens qui t'aiment sans te connaître, toutes ces femmes à tes pieds. Ces femmes qui te courtisent, je les jalouse. La plupart rêvent de passer une nuit entre tes bras, pour le plaisir de pouvoir s'en vanter, pour le plaisir d'avoir joui sous tes doigts._

_Je n'ai que faire de ces choses, je pourrai passer des heures à t'écouter jouer. Je pourrai passer des heures à regarder tes mains courir sur le piano._

_Je sais bien que jamais encore tu n'as goûté au plaisir de la chair, ta musique est trop pudique pour qu'il en soit autrement. _

_Mais le charme de l'innocence est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. _

_Et le désir que j'ai pour toi est la seule chose qui brûle encore dans mon ventre, le reste s'est éteint depuis longtemps. »_

Suguru ne peut s'empêcher de sangloter sous les mots cristallins, sous les mots de cet homme qui embrasent ses sens, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler tout comme le sang qui coule le long de ses poignets. La spirale s'est refermée autour de lui depuis longtemps, dans un claquement sourd similaire à celui que produisit la porte du studio des Bad Luck le jour où il était parti pour de bon, et similaire au résonnement de ses pas sur le carrelage du couloir qu'il avait arpenté sans se retourner. La spirale s'était refermée insidieusement, en quelques mois, quelques années, quelques secondes.

Suguru n'est que regrets.

* * *

Ce soir encore, une lettre est là, avec un bouquet. Toujours le même, un bouquet d'une vingtaine de roses où perle une rosée parfumée.

Ce soir encore, alors que dehors les gens s'aiment et se tuent, Suguru pleure et sanglote sur les pétales rouges sang. Le temps s'est arrêté en lui, et ses 21 ans lui paraissent futiles. Que lui reste-il ? Un seul et unique amour déçu, des mélodies perdues, son piano qui sonne faux et ses mains qui s'agitent, sa virginité qui depuis longtemps se vide de toute pureté, et un poète fou d'espoirs insensés.

Ce soir encore, il se dit qu'il a perdu la raison.

_« Dis-moi, suis-je devenu fou ?_

_J'ai fini par quitter la vie pour venir t'écouter chaque soir. Et chaque soir je me dis que notre jeunesse est bien loin, pourtant, nous ne sommes pas si vieux toi et moi. Tu es encore un enfant, Suguru. Un pianiste de talent, mais encore un enfant._

_Hier soir j'ai pensé que peut-être tu lisais mes lettres, pendant quelques secondes tu as regardé le public en semblant chercher quelqu'un avant de commencer à jouer. Ou peut-être as-tu trouvé une femme ? _

_L'impatience luisait dans tes yeux. Ce n'est que vanité de penser que tu me cherchais. Surement que cette lettre finira comme les précédentes que j'ai osé te faire parvenir, à alimenter un feu de cheminée pendant que tu dors contre la poitrine d'une créature aux courbes parfaites. _

_Le monde est à tes pieds, Suguru. Mais moi je suis dans ton dos et je surveille tes pas. _

_Je vois tes chevilles trembler, fais attention, une chute est si vite arrivée. »_

Mais c'est trop tard, se dit Suguru. Il a chuté le jour même où Bad Luck s'est conjugué au passé.

* * *

Cette semaine, pas de lettre et Suguru a fini par retourner le cadre sur la porte. L'affiche est toujours là dans son esprit, mais il ne voit plus ces belles années lui tirer la langue moqueusement, à présent elles le poignardent dans le dos.

Alors que le sang coule le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il relit sans cesse la vingtième lettre, qui pourtant en précède tant d'autres.

_« Tokyo est magnifique, la nuit. J'espère que le futur te donnera encore l'occasion de pouvoir admirer ces rues colorées plongées dans l'obscurité._

_Si tu savais comme ma vie est fade, et comme elle m'ennuie. _

_A quand le jour où j'oserai te prendre par la main au détour d'une rue et te dire que tout n'est pas mort et que la vie bat encore dans tes veines ? Te dire que l'espoir ne nous a pas quitté, que j'aimerai que nous sortions tous les deux de cette sphère sans fin qui nous happe. Je te supplie à genoux de me revenir. Ne laisse pas la vie te froisser comme je froisse mes lettres d'amour ratées. Ne laisse pas ton cœur finir comme le mien, rongé par la lassitude et l'ennui._

_Ne laisse pas cette musique impie te brûler les ailes. »_

Autour de Suguru l'étau se referme et son cœur s'embrase.

Rien n'est plus pur que le chant d'un enfant, mais un enfant il n'est plus et l'ennui s'enracine.

* * *

La soirée se fane depuis des heures déjà lorsque Suguru sort de sa torpeur.

Au dehors la neige tombe en vagues inégale et sur la table, des piles de poèmes s'amoncellent, mais il n'est plus question d'amour, rien que de vulgarités. Dans son poing fermé la cinquantième lettre est froissée. Froissée par la faible force des doigts fins qui la serrent, froissée par la douleur, et ses sentiments couleur encre qui glissent sur le papier.

_« Je ne sais tout simplement plus quoi t'écrire, petit ange, mes mots ont comme disparus. _

_Les sentiments sont là, mais l'inspiration est à nouveau repartie se tapir dans un coin de cette misérable âme qui est la mienne. Je suis rentré chez moi, ce soir, la peau parfumée d'amertume et de regrets, et dans les plis de ma chemise se glissaient mes larmes. Le rideau rouge ne s'est pas levé sur cette scène que j'attendais tant, les couloirs remplis d'impatience n'ont pas tremblé sous les pas, la porte est restée close et les lumières d'ordinaire aveuglantes, éteintes. Spectacle annulé. _

_Pourquoi donc, mon amour ? Cette ambition que je te connaissais a-t-elle fini par s'en aller aussi ? »_

Suguru aimerai crier, hurler que non, cette ambition n'a pas disparue, elle est toujours là et le consume de plus en plus chaque jour, elle fait de lui un fantôme, un monstre prisonnier de son art, qui lui-même dépérit. La honte et le remord sont ses seuls amants, et ces lettres froides ne suffisent à combler le vide de son âme. Peu importe le désir qui embrase ses sens et son corps une fois le rideau tombé, peu importe cette pulsion animale qui le possède jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, ces lettres restent des lettres et son amour reste incomplet.

* * *

L'eau brûlante coule sur son corps frêle, ses fins muscles frissonnent et sa peau se détend, même si en dedans ses os se glacent. Il n'est plus rien, plus qu'un amas de désir inassouvi et de fausses notes. Par la porte entrouverte il distingue les courbes fines du corps nu de cette créature étrange qui sanglote dans son lit. Le souvenir de ses baisers le brûle, marque sa peau d'une empreinte de saleté, et de honte. L'odeur infâme et répugnante de son parfum sucré le hante, le goût de sa langue, la chaleur froide de ses mains et ses murmures assourdissants l'anéantissent. Dans sa bouche se mêlent la saveur âcre de la cigarette, celles plus douces du vin et du chocolat, et un arrière-goût de virginité souillée.

Il ne lui reste plus que la colère, bien que quelques heures auparavant la peur régnait en maitre absolu sur lui. La peur à la vue de cette jeune fille pas encore femme, qui l'invitait sans aucune honte à goûter à son corps. Il doit bien avouer qu'il n'est qu'un lâche, et que malgré l'odeur et le toucher rassurant de ses propres draps, le plaisir de la chair est resté pour lui aussi inconnu qu'une mélodie pour qui ne peut entendre.

Sur la table de nuit, une lettre est froissée.

_« J'ai fait un rêve étrange, cette nuit. Tu étais là, à mes côtés, et nous nous promenions sur une plage sans fin. Le sable était doux, et l'air chaud. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond, sans aucun nuage. Ta main était douce dans la mienne, je crois même que tu la serrais comme si tu n'avais plus touché personne depuis longtemps. Nous avancions à petits pas réguliers dans le sable, je voyais tes pieds s'enfoncer dans cette poudre pâle, et c'était comme si je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi sensuel depuis des années. Tu chantonnais._

_Et puis petit à petit, tes pas devenaient plus hésitants, tes doigts moins fermes autour des miens, et ta voix plus faible. Je voyais tes cheveux tomber un à un sur tes épaules, et ta peau se faner lentement. J'essayais de te parler, de serrer ta main plus fort mais tu ne me voyais plus, tu ne m'entendais plus. Tu vieillissais devant moi, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ta voix était devenue cassée, laide, mais tu continuais à chantonner._

_Je suis bel et bien perdu, Suguru. _

_Je ne m'en sors plus, de cette spirale infernale, de ce gris perpétuel. Il y a longtemps que le rideau est tombé, que le rêve s'est terminé. La musique m'est devenue étrangère, un peu comme une vieille amie que l'on n'a pas croisée depuis des siècles et sur laquelle on tombe au détour d'une rue. On ne sait même plus si on l'a aimée ou pas, si elle nous a aimée, ou appartenue. Ai-je un jour été réellement musicien ?_

_Parce que c'est ça, la question fondamentale, Suguru. Es-tu musicien ? Es-tu artiste ? Es-tu pianiste ? Ou du moi l'es-tu encore... _

_J'aimerai dire adieu à cette vie, te dire adieu, Suguru, mais il me faut avant t'avouer quelque chose. Si j'en trouve le courage dans un élan de folie… » _

* * *

Le mot est court, ce soir. Ecrit soigneusement de cette écriture penchée dont il connait à présent chaque courbe.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Suguru ouvre le paquet qui l'accompagne avec précaution, tirant un à un les rubans, laissant glisser les nœuds entre ses doigts. Dans la boîte en carton, une écharpe bleue marine est pliée, brodée de fils argentés aux extrémités. L'étoffe est douce, sent bon la laine et l'eau de toilette pour homme. Suguru la tient entre ses paumes comme si elle était de cristal, et y niche son nez, humant avec avidité la fragrance qui s'en dégage.

Une fragrance qui ne lui est pas inconnue, mais qui lui échappe.

Alors, précipitamment, il repose l'écharpe et fouille la boîte. Au milieu du satin froissé, il n'y a rien, pas un indice, pas une certitude. Pourtant, le cœur de Suguru bat la chamade comme jamais. Ses mains sont moites et tremblantes, son ventre et sa poitrine brûlent de la même flamme, bien plus ardente encore que lorsqu'auparavant il jouait. Cette flamme il la connait mais depuis des années elle ne s'éveille que dans ses rêves les plus intimes, éclairant d'une faible lueur les instants passés qui lui restent douloureusement.

Les larmes brouillent ses yeux ; il en est sûr, ce message est le dernier, il sonne comme le dernier souffle avant le départ d'une cantique, le dernier cri avant de se jeter à l'eau, comme la dernière confession sur un lit de mort. Alors il s'assit, l'écharpe serrée contre son cœur et il y enfouit le visage pour sangloter.

Des pas dans le couloir le font sursauter, et il se dit qu'il ne peut pas rester là. Il se lève, et alors qu'il repose le présent dans la boîte, quelque chose attire son attention.

Sur la laine couleur nuit, trône un seul et unique long cheveu roux.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._

_Tauby._


End file.
